


Thank you (For everything.)

by Dhole



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: Dead Sea rushes to save a recruit from deadly ranger fire. Resulting in endangering his own life.





	1. Engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IT'S ME DHOLE BACK ON MY BULLSHIT

It was always a wonderful week when Aurelius dropped by Camp Nelson. Dead Sea received the letter three days ago. He had been nothing but excitable since. The recruits awaited Aurelius' visits eagerly to. For Aurelius often brought treats along with him. Due to his wealth, Aurelius could afford such luxuries such as snack cakes, sugar bombs and even Nuka cola! While their current rations hardly had enough nutrition to sustain them for a day.

When the chain-link fence was rattled one afternoon, the recruits burst into excitement. Rushing to greet the large Centurion.

Aurelius laughed hartley. Greeting each young recruit by name. He had gotten to know each boy by their personal name over the coming months, rather than their assigned number.

“Alright come on. Let me through boys.” Aurelius told them, trying to shimmy through the crowd of excitable recruits. Then a pair of slender arms snaked around his own hulking bicep. The Centurion looked to his arm, to see Recruit Caius grinning away at him. His oversized buck teeth protruding through his mouth.

Smirking, Aurelius lifted his arm all the way up. Bringing the recruit up with it. Caius squealed with delight, before Aurelius gently set him back on the ground. “Good to see you too, Caius. Now... Where is your Decanus?”

The recruit pointed ahead, towards the house the Legion kept its supplies stored. Aurelius nodded his appreciation, before dropping a large, heavy burlap sack to the floor by his feet. The recruits all gathered around him in anticipation, hoping there was something in there for them.

Aurelius reached into it- ...And pulled out various ‘Vault Tech’ lunch boxes. Handing them out individually to each recruit. “There are sandwiches, fruit and a bottle of fresh water in there for each of you. Enjoy, all of you!”

There was a flurry of ‘thank yous’ as the recruits dispersed. Finally Aurelius could see his beloved Decanus.

The door to the supply barracks was semi ajar. Swaying gently as a light freeze brushed against it. Aurelius discreetly ducked his head under the doorframe. His feathered plume brushing against the settled dust. Sometimes being obscurely tall had its downsides. Such as; no pre war building having appropriate door sizes. Aurelius missed Phoenix sometimes ... He had all the buildings there fitted with enlarged door frames. Tedious to make- But worth it.

As Aurelius ducked into the building he was hit with a thick musky scent. It wouldn’t kill Dead Sea to open a window or two ... Hearing faint murmuring from the kitchen area, Aurelius went straight towards yet another stupidly low doorframe.

There was the light of his life. The short, plump Decanus holding a clipboard and listing off items before scrawling a tick beside it. He was copying the exact way he himself took stock, Aurelius smiled and entered the kitchen fully. He watched Dead Sea instinctively flinch. He had already detected him...Dead had always been a perceptive little thing.

“Don’t bother me.” The Decanus growled, continuing down his checklist.

Aurelius smirked. Taking another brazen step forward.

“I’ll be on my way then!” Aurelius chuckled. Watching the Decanus jump a mile hearing the sound of a very familiar voice.

“Aurelius! No- Stay please!” Dead gabbled. Making his way over to Aurelius. He stumbled over a few discarded Nuka cola bottles, luckily Aurelius was there to grab Dead before he hit the ground hard. “Th-Thanks...” Dead sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his feathered helm.

“You’re a busy bee here, Dead ... Considering you’ve...” Aurelius looked around the bare shelves. The broken fridge pitifully empty. “Very few supplies.” The Centurion let out a sigh, focusing back on the Decanus. “Dead Sea...I told you; I can resupply you! Just let me know when you’re struggling!”

Dead Sea only scoffed.

“I do fine. I know how to ration our supplies, thank you.”

“Okay then. How do you plan on making-” The Centurion pulled two boxes of instant mash and four bottles of clearly stagnant water from the shelf. “-This, Last to the end of the week? It’s currently Tuesday. Well?!”

Aurelius saw Dead Sea’s faltering expression. His calm demeanour crumbling under harsh criticism, from Aurelius of all people. Aurie softened giving a small sigh. A hand reaching and cupping Dead Sea’s cheek. “I worry... That’s all. I didn’t mean to upset you. I don’t want you- or your men to starve.”

Dead sighed next, his hand rested on Aurelius’.

“Reily...”

The Centurion only shushed him now. Best not to push the matter further. He had not come to Nelson to argue and challenge the Decanus. Aurelius only wanted to spend time with him ... Remind him he isn’t alone out here.

“Come on ...Why don’t you show me to your barracks.” Aurelius asked him, taking Dead Sea under his arm and pulling him close. “Your stock can wait.” It seemed to work. Dead smiled and nuzzled into his chest lovingly.

“Yes ... Lets. I’m sure the recruits will be fighting over their scraps...” He sighed. Just imagining the older men happily out muscling the younger, weaker recruits. Leaving them with no food at all ...Then Dead Sea would have to surrender his own meal, just to keep the runts going. Babysitting. This was babysitting, not a war effort.

“No scraps, dear. I took care of them.” Aurelius smiled. “All the recruits are fed and watered. Come, no more worrying.” He said, leading Dead out of the house.  


* * *

 

Dead Sea opened up the door to his home. Allowing Aurelius on in. The barracks still held that musky stench Aurelius hated so. It was baffling to him how Dead Sea did not suffer from respiratory problems. Maybe the goggles and mask helped.

“Dead Sea... Maybe you should open a win...” He trailed off, seeing every window in the barracks had been boarded up shut. “Never mind.”

“I like my privacy.” Dead Sea stated. “...Our privacy.”

The Centurion took off his iron helmet. Revealing his short cropped hair. Dark and shaved close to the scalp. Placing his impressive helmet onto the closest nightstand. Dead Sea paced further across his barracks, murmuring and mumbling to himself along the way. He stopped and looked back to Aurelius. With a frown behind his goggles.

“Don’t use that nightstand. Use the third one along, that’s the right one.” Dead Sea instructed.

Absurd. That was what Aurelius thought of Dead Sea’s fixation. The third bed from the bathroom was the only one he ever used. Refusing to even touch the others. Aurelius put it to being a thing from his childhood ... Too used to having a set bed that he couldn’t become lost with choice.

Instead of voicing this, Aurelius did as he was told. Moving his helmet over to the specified table. His partner looked pleased, that made Aurelius happy. Next he began pulling off the heavier parts of his armour. It always filled him with relief to get that dreaded arm piece off. It was so heavy and bulky. He was proud to wear all of this uniform- A symbol of his and the legion’s strength. ...But gosh did he wish it was _slightly_ lighter.

He settled himself down on Dead Sea’s favoured bed. It gave a groan and creak under his weight. Prompting Aurelius to instantly take himself back off it.

Too many times had he accidentally broken a bed, just through sitting too hard and heavy upon them. Dreading the envision of breaking this bed too. Dead Sea would probably crucify him for it. ...Though Aurelius knew of a bed in this camp that could take _both_ their weights.

“Say, Dead Sea?” Aurelius called out, as the other smaller male was pulling off his own helmet. “...Is that house by the fence still vacant?” he asked innocently.

Dead Sea grunted as he pulled the helmet off. Before tapping it hard against the wall to get grains of sand out of it.

“Yes- As always... Why do- Sand it gets damned everywhere I swear to the gods!” Dead seethed, ruffling his hair and various grains of sand trickled to the floor. “Sorry. What were you saying, Reily?”

The Centurion got up to lend a hand. Brushing through Dead Sea’s blonde hair to relief him of the sand in his scalp. Dead smiled, brushing a kiss on Aurelius’ cheek to thank him.

“The house. The one with the working oven. Do you still use it?” Aurelius repeated. This time Dead heard him, his brow quirking upwards.

“Yes...? It’s where I prep meals when we get our supply drops. You know- Stews, broths and such. Something to last the men the week.” The Decanus went on to explain. “Why?” He asked coyly, suspecting this was leading somewhere right away.

“Well...” Aurelius began. “You know the bed there? I wouldn’t mind if we ... Got our asses over there instead.”

“You, Sir...” Dead Sea said, placing his own helm beside Aurelius’. “Are just after that bigger bed. There is nothing faulty about the one I use.”

‘ _Apart from it being a rickety piece of crap’_ Aurelius thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. Not that he’d ever express this to Dead. Instead he’d keep twisting that arm of Dead Sea’s ...He’d yield soon enough.

“But it’s hardly big enough to fit us both in.” The larger man quickly countered. “I’m a big man, Dead Sea.” He whispered close to the blonde’s ear, using his thumb to playfully pinch at his cheek. His hand was furiously slapped away though. The blonde clearly infuriated by the pestering. “But I suppose I can just take the bed for myself. You can stay in yours... Your little _single_ bed.”

The other snapped his head back. Looking stricken.

“Alright! ...We’ll... Spend the night in the house tonight. But I promised I’d take the young recruits out on patrol this afternoon.” Dead Sea explained. “So you can make yourself at home in the meantime.” He smiled. Reaching up and placing a kiss on Aurelius’ lips. “Go. Make it nice in wake of my return.”

Aurelius smirked, picking up his own helmet and then Dead Sea’s. Placing the latter neatly on the blonde’s head. Tapping it to ease it on. Then took his leave to the much grander house. Maybe he’d try rustling the two of them up a meal ... If he could make a meal out of a few carrots, insta mash and two week old Brahmin chunks.  


* * *

 

“Alright men!” Dead Sea barked, pacing up and down the single file line of recruits. “Have we all eaten?”

No response. Until he heard Caius’ familiar chirp of ‘Ye!’. “...Thank you Caius for actually answering.” Dead Sea sighed. “Have you all brought your water?” He asked, stopping in mid pace in front of Leo. The young recruit presented a full bottle of water, nodding at Dead Sea’s question. No other recruit did the same.

Typical.

All of them sans Leo guzzled their rations down. Leaving nothing for long, exhausting trips around the territory. With a sigh, Dead Sea clicked his fingers and Scout Attila approached with a cooler filled with water bottles.

“Luckily... I am prepared on your behalf!” Dead seethed. He made Attila hand out the bottles, while Dead Sea glowered and tutted to himself. He had instructed Attila to remain in Nelson today, he needed the scout well rested in case Aurelius needed a errand running. “Now let’s move!”

The recruits stumbled and tripped to follow Dead Sea in an orderly fashion. Rolling his eyes behind his dark goggles, Dead Sea pressed on. Leaving Nelson with his small gang of excitable young men. It brought back memories of his youth ... When a younger version of himself would trail after Vitus. His old instructor. Often he wondered how Vitus was doing, or if he was even still around ...

_“Oh look!! Look at that!”_

_“Wow check that out!”_

_“Oh! Oh! Is that a Deathclaw!?”_

Dead Sea sighed, shaking his head at the recruits insistent questions and chirps. He’d get them to the edge of their borders, maybe to the ruins of the mine ... But take them all straight back home.

This would be a headache to put up with.

“Decanus! Decanus Dead Sea look at that!” One of the younger recruits piped up, tugging on Dead Sea’s sleeve excitedly. Dead Sea reluctantly looked. Only to see a small golden gecko lounging on some rocks close by.

“Hm. How riveting.” Dead Sea said apathetically. Rolling his eyes. Mars give him strength! These kids would drive him to insanity, he swore on it.

The patrol reached the edge of the no man's land. The land that separated the Legion and the NCR. Dead Sea had been the first to reach this land, planting mines. And- To salt the NCR’s wounds further, he used injured troopers as bait. Setting them in front of a hidden mine. ...A fellow man comes along to help the wounded trooper... But would lose his legs the moment he got too close.

He wouldn’t take the recruits through here. Not with their curiosity at its peak. He could just see one of them attempt to pick up a live land mine. Stitching fingers back on wasn’t something Dead Sea wanted to do this Tuesday afternoon.

Instead Dead Sea brought the group to the slope on the land. Down there was the broken pathway that lead to his brother’s stationed legionaries. Hidden away deep in the mines. Even Alexus’ Legionaries were more seasoned than his own! It was embarrassing. Alexus of all people, out performing him.

“Okay. Now we need to slip down this slope. Be careful. I am not carrying a single-“

“WEEEE!” came a sudden voice. Dead Sea spun around and watched one of the men, Mirus, go toppling down the hill kicking up a dust storm. “It’s fun come on down!!” Mirus yapped.

“Mirus!” Dead Sea barked “I said go down sensibly!” His complaint fell on deaf ears, as Caius was the next to go tumbling down the slope. Squealing as he went. Frustration brewed in Dead Sea. As one by one the kids ran down like mad men.

Once all plus himself were on the low road, Dead Sea gave them all a harsh speaking too. He wouldn’t have anymore horseplay on this patrol. One more incident and he’d have them all flogged, he told them. Dead would never hurt these young recruits in such a way, but it seemed to do the trick. They all looked sorrowful and kept their heads down.

Now he could press on. Finally. How on earth did Vitus ever put up with such energetic young ones? Vitus was getting on in age when Dead Sea were sixteen. That man deserved a raise.

“Now...” Dead Sea started, as they marched through the hills. “You should have your weapons ready. This is a dangerous area. Sometimes the cowardly profligates will hide high in the hills.”

One of the recruits raised his hand slowly.

“Yes, Filius.” Dead Sea sighed. Tiring of constant interruptions.

“Mister Decanus sir? If you know the profligates are hiding here ... Why don’t you attack them? Or just find a new patrol route ...?” The boy asked.

There was a pause. Dead Sea staring at the boy, biting his bottom lip to prevent a rage filled outburst.

“...One lap around Nelson for speaking out of rank, Filius.” Dead finally uttered. How dare that brat, sandbagging him like that. The boy looked down, murmuring a little apology in Latin to the Decanus. “No more questions. Unless it is important.” Dead Sea snarled, snapping himself back towards the path to the east.

His troop were finally quiet. No one wished to be next on Dead Sea’s punishment list. He ordered Mirus to the front, where the Decanus could keep an eye on that boy. At the back he had Caius. He seemed to be the least energetic of the young ones right now. Leo would keep the two in the middle in check.

As they breached the entrance of the towering hills, Dead Sea’s posture changed. Alert like a coyote. His shielded eyes scanning every high ledge they passed. Praying just this once- For a day of no cross fire. Not on the day he had the young ones with him. Dead’s luck ran true, for not a soul seemed to be up in those high rocks.

“Remember what I told you all...” Dead Sea said in a low growl. He heard a chorus of clicking behind him. Young men fumbling to ready their weapons. The Decanus didn’t comment, simply walking on as his group followed him through the wreckage of what was once part of Nelson.

Now it was nothing more than empty burned out buildings that remained. The bones of the NCR who fought here long since picked clean by scavengers.

All seemed clear...

Dead Sea glanced behind him, taking note of his men keeping up his pace. Turning back to face ahead swiftly. They were doing well- All things considered. Of course they were young, Dead Sea didn’t dispute that. They would be jumpy and eager to explore. Once supplies became more stable in Nelson he’d begin more intense training. Finally getting these boys transitioned into men.

Wait-

Dead Sea stopped in his march. Holding his left hand up instructing his troop to do the same. There was confusion among the men.

“ _Why’s he stopping? What’s going on?”_ hissed Mirus to Leo. Leo only shrugged in response.

Dead Sea shuffled past the line, making a swift head count of each boy he passed by.

Mirus. Check.

Argentum. Check.

Leo. Check.

Filius. Check.

Caius. ...

No brown haired, freckled face met his own. Caius was missing. Dead Sea stared at the empty position beside Filius, blinking in shock. What- He was right there a minute ago!

“Filius! Where is Caius?!” Dead Sea barked, grabbing the terrified recruit by his neck scarf.

The petrified boy whimpered he didn’t see him slip away. Forcing a snarl from Dead Sea who pushed the recruit aside. “Caius! Recruit Caius! When I find you- Oh there will be trouble!” Dead Sea called sternly into the chasm behind them. “Formation follow!” He ordered, as he backtracked to locate his missing man.

His pace was hard for the young men to keep up with. As Dead Sea power walked his way back around the long bend of the broken road. But he didn’t have to search far for his missing charge. There he saw him, as Dead came around the corner.

Caius was down on his knees. Observing something black that scuttled on the rock. Dead Sea snarled in rage, his gloved fists balling tightly. He went to advance on the boy, to give him the telling off that’d put all Centurions to shame.

Dead Sea froze in his tracks. Boots sticking to the rubble beneath him. The very corner of his vision catching movement from the hill tops. He gasped, silently ordering his men to back up behind the bend of the rock face. Dead pressed himself up against the cliff, slowing his breathing.

His yelling for Caius had alerted some wretched profligate up there! Dead Sea peered up to where he saw the figure shift, he caught sight of dark black armour. Oh no. Not one of _those_...

The black veteran rangers. One threat even Dead Sea himself feared deeply. When the order for Dead Sea to destroy Ranger Station Charlie came, he dreaded every second of the attack. For he could have easily encountered one of these fabled legends.

Caius stood no chance. The thought of the young recruit getting shot- a bullet tearing through his skull as Dead Sea could only watch. Helpless. ... It made Dead Sea sick to the pit of his stomach. The Decanus swallowed. This was madness on his part... But-

The decision was made.

Dead Sea pushed off from the wall. His heart thudded in his chest, like the world around him could hear it. Caius turned, his mouth opening to excitedly greet Dead Sea.

“Get! Down!” Dead Sea ordered loudly. The recruit was confused. It was now or never- Dead Sea lunged himself forward. Diving for Caius.

Time felt it slowed as he soared through the air. Dead dived onto the recruit. A loud bang broke through the air immediately after. Pushing Caius down to the ground, Dead’s right shoulder blade exploded. A bullet tearing through his armour and ripping through his muscle and tissue. The Decanus groaned in pain, but scrambled off of Caius. Not giving himself chance to even react to the wound. Screaming at the boy to run.

“Go! Run you fool!” Dead Sea roared. Caius whimpered and scrambled up to his feet, scampering back to his colleges behind the cliff. “Back to the camp! Retreat!” Dead Sea barked. He saw Leo about to bravely come to his aid. “Go!!!” He roared again, straining his aching throat. Reluctantly, the recruits fled the scene.

The Decanus laid back against the pale rocks. Tracing his fingers over his wound. It was pumping hot blood, his fingers now saturated with it. Dead sighed as light headedness took hold of him. That boy... Oh he would have words with that recruit when he got home. ...If he got ever did get back home. Dead looked around him, the blazing sun glinting against his now cracked goggles.

Then a shadow slowly loomed over him. Dead Sea repressed a fearful flinch. Knowing full well that shadow was not one of his recruits coming back.

“You got in the way of a kill shot there...” Came an unknown voice. It was dark and hateful. But Dead Sea couldn't see where it was coming from. It was muffled too, like they were speaking behind a mask... Oh Mars no... Dead Sea whined meekly. Now he was in trouble.

A Ranger came into his line of sight. A slow pace as they stopped to face the wounded Decanus. Dead heard another pair of footsteps. A second ranger in a matching dark duster joining the other one's side. Double trouble, just what Dead Sea needed right now.

“You're the bastard cunt who sits on his ass in Nelson...” The first, taller ranger said. Coming closer to press the barrel of his sniper rifle against Dead's covered neck. “Your _fat_ ass at that.” he added with a sneer. The other ranger chuckled at their friend's joke. Dead Sea just rolled his eyes at their comments. Pathetic slander, nothing more.

“'Dead Sea' ...” The other sneered. A woman. “... He's responsible for Charlie too... ...They took Stella.” Her voice sorrowful as she spoke. Dead Sea sneered. They didn't care enough to come to Charlie’s aid that day. As the male ranger there screamed down the radio for somebody, anybody to please help them. Before finding his throat cut open by Dead Sea’s blade.

Dead Sea chuckled to himself. Unwisely.

“You find that funny do you, bastard?!” Snarled the man. The stock of his rifle smashed into Dead's jaw. Leaving an angry red mark on it. That'd come out in a nice purple bruise in a few moments... “Answer me!” The man demanded again. This time the stock connected with Dead Sea's left eye socket. A tremendous crack echoed followed by Dead Sea's cry of pain.

“Nothing humorous...About taking tributes.” Dead finally wheezed. One more second without an answer would’ve left him with two black eyes, no doubt. “It was the order...Take one back alive.”

“Now you're going to tell us where Stella is.” The woman said. “Maybe if you do, I'll kill you quickly. End your miserable suffering.”

Dead Sea laughed again. Much to the annoyance of those apprehending him.

“The only 'suffering' I am experiencing...” He coughed dryly. “Is listening to this emotionally intoxicated rambling... Your attachment to a probably dead woman is laughable. No actually- Pitiful.”

Another smack across the jaw from the rifle. His mouth welled up with blood now, a tooth became slightly dislodged from the impact. Dead Sea groaned, blood seeping through a parting in his lips.

“Be a wise ass one more time, you fat bastard and you'll have more than a headache.”

Dead Sea growled at him. Spitting out a thick glob of blood onto the sand.

“Your threats do not scare me. They are empty! Meaningless!” Dead Sea shouted. “Your kind are ' _all talk'_ , as the less educated would put it.” He seethed. His rant coming to a slow stop. “But-” The ranger halted himself before he ended up smashing the gun into Dead's face a third time. Allowing Dead to continue. “I will tell you where they took your fellow ranger. Only because there is no chance in hell you will ever get to her. Your 'Stella', did you call her? Well... This Stella was transported to Fortification Hill. To be used as something to train our warriors on.”

The rangers fell silent, looking to one another. Horror? Disgust? Dead Sea couldn’t read their expressions. From behind those glowing red goggles.

“Though... Given our warrior's great strength? I wouldn't go staging any rescues. She's likely had her corpse long since thrown to the mongrels.” Dead Sea went on to explain.

This 'Stella' had been a troublesome foe on the day of Charlie's assault. Breaking three different Legionaries limbs. Even snapping the neck and killing the biggest of his assigned squad. It took _seven_ men to get her and _keep_ her down. Impressive, Dead Sea had to admit. Maybe she still lived on the Fort? Though he deemed it highly, highly unlikely.

“You evil, slaving son of a bitch!” The male ranger snarled viciously. “I’ll make you pay for this!” Going into his holster and retrieving a side arm, a revolver. Dead Sea noticed there was engraving on the side of it. But he couldn't begin to decipher it. Not with his cracked goggles forcing his vision into scattered spider webs.

The ranger took aim at the Legionaries’ exposed left kneecap. Then fired, the bullet ripping into the upper part of his leg. Forcing an agonised scream from Dead Sea. His cry echoing through the hills. The Decanus gasped in a staggered manner, hands gripping his bleeding knee. Shock set in, his heart beating hard in his chest.

The ranger wasn't done just yet though. The revolver slowly shifted to Dead Sea’s other knee. Dead swallowed. Knowing what was coming next, he didn't even voice a protest.

Another bang, pain tore through Dead's other leg. His wounds pumped blood, red flowing down his legs like the lake mead. Bile built in his throat, but Dead forced himself to swallow it down with disgust. He refused to shame himself in front of such deadly enemies.

“Bleed out and die you fucking asshole. That's for Charlie, Nelson and anyone else you've fucking hurt!” The woman spat. Reaffirming her command with a final crack to the side of his helmet. Dead Sea hit the ground with a slow whine. The rangers nodded to one another, happy Dead Sea was done for. Then walking away from the wounded legionary. Leaving him to his painful fate.

Everywhere hurt in Dead Sea. Blood pumping from his kneecaps, soaking the dusty earth beneath him. The corners of his vision were scattered with red streaks. A darkness pushing its way into all he could see.

He was fighting unconsciousness now. His body felt light and ...floaty. Dead was loosing the battle fast. The hills of Nelson would be his tomb. Though maybe the recruits would return for him! Or Alexus' patrol would find him in time … His breathing slowed and his eyelids grew heavy. Dead Sea just wished his last words to his recruits weren't so.... Harsh. Just to tell them he wasn’t angry at them... This wasn’t their fault.

A final sigh escaped him. Dead Sea blinked one last time. He could've sworn though- as his body gave up the fight to stay awake, a figure was approaching. Running to him.

Dead Sea’s eyes finally shut. But didn't reopen this time.

 


	2. The race.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's secret medical knowledge is put to the test.

The figure got closer. Racing towards the fallen Decanus. Screaming his name loudly. Following behind the man was a collective of young recruits. Dead Sea’s recruits.

Rather than running to Nelson as instructed, Leo made the call to instead go to the mines and seek help. Help from Alexus, Decanus and twin brother to Dead Sea.

Alexus collapsed by Dead Sea’s fallen body. Calling for his brother to answer, give some indication he still had life in him. The recruits stayed in a terrified huddle together behind him.

“Dead Sea. Mi frater...” Alex whispered. Shaking Dead’s silent form gently. Leo stepped forward, kneeling beside Dead Sea. He pressed his fingers into the side of Dead Sea’s now exposed neck, trying to find a pulse.

There was one! But weak.

“Decanus Alexus... If we get him somewhere safe now he’ll be okay.” Leo whined.

The other Decanus nodded. Snaking his hands under Dead Sea’s unconscious body. Then lifting him up with a grunt. Gods- His brother had put on weight since he had last seen him. But he wouldn’t let that deter him in the slightest. With Dead Sea held tightly in his arms, Alexus nodded for the recruits to follow him.

He struggled to sprint with such a weight in his arms. But Alex wouldn’t stop running. Nelson had to be close ... It couldn’t be far now. Dead Sea needed to hold on just a little longer. Alex begged this of him as the group raced back to safety.

The familiar sight of wire fencing and rising smoke soon came along. Alex felt relief wash over him. He was less than minutes away from the camp! Finally Alex hit the opening in the bordered up walls. Squeezing himself through as carefully as he could. The recruits following after with terrified whimpers. All scared for their Decanus’ fate.

Mirus separated from the group. Running into the large house of Nelson. Moments later, he came running out. Aurelius of Phoenix coming right after him. The Centurion shoved Mirus aside as he charged towards Alexus in full run.

Alexus was admittedly shocked to find Aurelius of Phoenix here. Who on earth was minding their headquarters at the cove? But he didn’t challenge why he was here. There was a far more pressing matter at stake.

“What happened, Decanus?!” Aurelius demanded to know. “In fact, save it. Lets just get Dead Sea into this house!” He ordered and Alexus followed behind him. Holding his fallen brother in his arms.

Dead Sea was laid down on the worn sofa. Aurelius didn’t know where to begin. There was so much blood soaking both flesh and uniform. His shoulder a mess. Both kneecaps caked in sand. Sand that stuck deep in the wounds.

“Bring me Leo.” Aurelius instructed. As he tried making sense of Dead Sea. Pulling off parts of his armour to get at the injuries. Alexus nodded, heading outside again. He returned a brief moment later. The requested recruit by his side looking terrified and pale. “Leo.” Aurelius addressed him. “Here.” He stated, clicking his fingers and pointing to the space beside him.

Leo complied. Aurelius saw the boy was shaking terribly. Nothing but a bag of nerves right now. He needed to get this boy calmed down if he planned on helping here.

“Leo. I need you to relax.” Aurelius told him. Placing his hand firmly on the trembling boy’s shoulder. “I know of your interest in medicine... Now this is your chance to prove yourself. Help us. Help us save your Decanus.”

The young recruit nodded. He was sweating horribly, beads forming on his forehead. Aurelius knew his and Alexus' presence was applying increasing pressure on Leo. But he wouldn't leave Dead Sea's side. Nor would his brother.

Leo was passed a first aid kit. One Aurelius had found in a wardrobe hours earlier. He wondered why Dead Sea had kept hold of such a thing. He surely knew it would be filled with profligate evils … Now Aurelius was thankful Dead Sea hadn't done away with it. The recruit rummaged through the box. Pulling boxes of old bandages out. They were not sterile, not by a long shot. But any kind of dressing would do for now.

 

 

“I... I need to clean the wounds...” Leo stammered. “I need water and wraps! Some dressing. Anything, Sir.”

Aurelius scanned the room. Nothing sprung out as dressing material. Then he remembered the fabric that donned his shoulders in the form of a cape. He wasted no time quickly unclasping it, and handed the bundled up cape to the recruit.

“Do as you please with it. I can replace an old cape, but I can’t replace your Decanus...”

Alexus brought over a tub of water. He hoped it was okay. It didn’t smell or look funny as it dispensed from the kitchen tap.

First water was soaked into some spare rags Alexus had also retrieved from the kitchen. Leo began cleaning the bloodied wounds best he could. Keeping the sand grains away from the entry holes.

He needed to see the entry wounds to be able to get the bullets out. With the three wounds quickly cleaned up, Leo retrieved tweezers from the box.

Dead Sea had been damn lucky. From what Leo could see? The bullets hit no major arteries. ...His shoulder was a clear, clean shot. Nothing more than fat and soft tissue damage. Two gunshot wounds from the revolver had actually missed his kneecaps. This Decanus was a lucky, lucky man.

One bullet had an exit wound behind the leg. Inches from a major artery. The second bullet unfortunately hit bone though. Straight in the tibia.

“You two apply pressure to the knee here and the shoulder. ...We need to get these wounds dressed before he loses too much blood!”

Alexus took the shoulder wound. While Aurelius applying hard pressure onto the man’s upper knee. Leo nodded his approval. “You need to start dressing these injuries. If the blood soaks through, unwrap and apply fresh! Keep the arm elevated from his heart!”

“Why do we do that..?” Alex asked.

“Just do it!” Leo barked, already deep in Dead Sea’s leg wound.

It was easier said than done for Alexus. He tangled with long wraps of fabric, unsure what to tie where. Aurelius on the other hand, made quick work of tightly wrapping up the man’s knee. He gave it five seconds, before he was satisfied the wound would not seep through its dressings. Then he went to lend Alex a hand.

“No, no. Like this...” Aurelius explained. Unwrapping Alexus’ poor attempt at a shoulder wound dress. “Leo said just focus on dressing it. The blood soaked through your wraps anyhow, Alex...”

Blood soaked bandages were discarded. Fresh clean ones pressed against the oozing wound and tightly redressed. This time the blood didn’t seep through. Both older men then turned their attention to Leo, who had been focusing silently on removing shrapnel from Dead Sea’s leg. He paused, feeling their eyes on him.

“You should sling the arm by the shoulder blade. Take the strain off it.” He advised, returning to his work. Placing another piece of shrapnel into a tray littered with blood droplets.

The cape was collected from the floor. Aurelius slowly sliding it around Dead’s neck, transforming the fabric into a sling to support his right arm. Dead Sea looked pale... And he felt clammy and cold. Leo took note of this also.

“Shock...” Leo whispered. He pulled up from his place beside Dead’s knee and inspected his gums. They were a pale pink in colour. That wasn’t a good sign. “I’m almost done! I just need to wrap this wound up and splint both legs! Get some blankets for him, we have to keep him warm.”

Leo got the wound washed a second time, before wrapping the leg up tightly. The two men returned with the thick blankets. Aurelius placed the blankets over Dead Sea’s sleeping form. Then Leo picked up the bloody tray of metal pieces. Taking himself to the bathroom for a clean up.

Aurelius looked to Alexus. The Decanus had removed all his headgear. Revealing his own matching blonde hair and blue eyes to Dead Sea's. The two brothers, despite being identical, did have their differences. People often asked Aurelius how on earth he could tell the two apart.

There was the more obvious things. The weight and build of the two men. The former were something Aurelius dared not mention to Dead Sea. Then there were was less noticeable, subtle things. Alex's pupils were a slightly darker shade of blue. His jawline was more pointed, while Dead's was far more square in shape. ...And Alexus... Was taller. Despite Dead Sea’s furious denial of it.

“Aurelius? Do you-” Alex stopped himself. His voice on the verge of cracking. Daring not to show such weakness to a mighty Centurion. “Do-...Will he be okay? Will _my brother_ be okay?”

Aurelius’ heart hurt. He couldn't give the man an answer. ...He'd ask Leo on Alexus' behalf. The Decanus needed to compose himself for now. The Centurion got up, striding to the bathroom and knocking on the metal door. When he got no response, Aurelius just pushed it open and went on in.

On the floor, his hand soaked with orangey coloured blood, was a crying Leo. Aurelius quietly walked to his sobbing form. Taking a knee to Leo's level.  
  
“Leo...?” He said, gently lifting the recruit's chin. Leo's black hair was messy and damp. His skin pale, deep set grey eyes filled with tears. “...You did so well back there. Thank you.” Aurelius smiled, trying to prompt the boy to do the same.

“I... Centurion, sir.” Leo choked. “That was so scary! I- I- What I made a mistake? What if I've only made things worse?!” He added with a pained cry. Aurelius brought the boy closer to him, his large arm wrapped around the whimpering boy.  
  
“You did fine. Under great pressure too. I wouldn't have called on you if I didn't believe in you, Leo. Again... I thank you. Decanus Alexus is.... eternally grateful to you also.” Aurelius explained, watching Leo's little face light up with surprise. Clearly this sort of praise was alien to Leo. A young male with an interest in medicine, a job reserved only for women and slaves. Aurelius Pitied him really. “Give yourself some credit, boy. You saved your leader's life today. ...But” He took Leo by both shoulders now. Starring the recruit dead in the eyes. “Will he need anything else now? Is Dead Sea going to be okay?”

Leo swallowed. Racking his brains to think of anything vital he might've missed- anything! But... Really Dead Sea just needed to be kept warm, have the wounds redressed often... And if he wakes up he'd need a drink and plenty of comfort. The man lost a lot of blood and would be suffering from shock. He quickly gabbled all of this to Aurelius. Who blinked, trying to take it all in.

“Slow. Down.” Aurelius told him. Giving those shoulders a firm shake. Getting him to repeat his instructions much clearer this time. “Alright. ...I'll watch over him tonight, Leo.” Aurelius said, patting Leo's back and letting him finish washing his hands in peace.

Alexus stood to attention the moment Aurelius re-emerged. A soft smile was offered to him, a sign that everything was going to be okay. He watched as Alexus relaxed in his slouched stance, giving his unconscious brother a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Whispering to him he’s going to be okay now.

“Alex. You should get yourself some rest. You _and_ the recruit. Stay here overnight if you wish.” Aurelius told him, his head in a sympathetic tilt. The blonde smiled wearily, but shook head to decline.

“My brother would have an attack if he discovered I was staying here. I best return to my men, as much I don't want to leave him.” He gave Dead Sea another look. Safe and warm under the two blankets placed over him. “...But I know he is in good hands, Centurion.”

After a final reluctant goodbye, Alexus took his leave along with Leo. Who looked equally as exhausted as the older men. Letting Aurelius sit beside the sofa, keeping Dead Sea company in his sleeping state. He got up and brought the ashtray over to himself. Aurelius had been eyeing it up all day. It was only just now though did he realise that he had left his smokes in Dead Sea's barracks … And he didn't dare leave the Decanus' side.

It was going to be a long night.  
  


* * *

 

Hours passed.

Aurelius tried staying awake. To be there for when Dead Sea would awaken and need him most. But he was just...So tired. His brown eyes struggling to stay open and his head slowly drifting to the side.

“ _I mustn’t fall asleep...”_ He told himself firmly in his mind. But- With no food in his stomach and a general lack of nicotine in him, Aurelius soon found himself snoring gently while propped up against the sofa. Exhausted from his endeavours.

Another two hours passed.

Low pained groans filled the room. Dead Sea’s eyes fluttered open. His whole body ached. The room was dark, only vague shapes could be differentiated by him. As he slowly shifted his body to try and roll over, he brushed against something- Or rather someone.

A surprised yelp jumped from him. The ranger-!! His yelp was response to by the figure jolting awake. Them slurring confused words and quickly grabbing for the side table’s lamp. Light filled the room. Dead Sea found himself staring up at a very startled Aurelius.

The men’s eyes locked for a moment. Each one staring at the other in stunned silence. Then- Aurelius sighed and collapsed down to Dead’s side and pulled him into a gentle hug. Making sure not to aggravate any of his injuries.

“I’ve been so worried...” Aurelius wept, burying his tearful face into Dead Sea’s blonde hair. “I thought I was going to lose you...”

Dead managed a weak laugh. But it soon took form of a chesty cough instead. Making Dead Sea wheeze and groan while Aurelius rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’ll take more-...More than some emotional ranger pair to put an end to me...” Dead finally managed to say.

Rangers had done this to him ...? Aurelius blinked. He didn’t even think they would be so close to this area. Dead Sea always told him Forlorn Hope had been abandoned by the NCR. Leaving them to struggle in Dead Sea’s vicious clutches. Discovering now they were here- And they had attacked Dead Sea? That frightened Aurelius. More than the rangers he knew loomed over his own camp.

“Dead Sea? All your recruits seemed fine. Did the rangers not go after them?” Aurelius asked, combing his fingers through his lover’s hair. He heard a irritated exhale from Dead.

“Not quite.” He sighed. Brushing his fingers over his wounded shoulder. “Caius... Caius wandered away from the group.” Dead shook his head in frustration. “I told him- I told them all! Not to wander off...” Pinching the bridge of his nose now. “There I see him. Staring at a stupid insect! I go over... But I spot them. Up in the hill tops. Sniper.”

Aurelius’ eyes widened. Caius ...? Oh no... He didn’t like where this was going.

“I dived onto the boy. Taking the shot intended for him. Aurelius, if I’d not intervened ... That boy would be lying _dead_ in those hills right now.” Dead lay back, hands interlocking as they rested on his chest _(Difficult to do with a slinged arm, Dead Sea found.)._ “Oh I’ll be speaking to that boy...”

Aurelius nodded. He would have protested on Caius’ behalf. But right now Dead Sea should focus on his recovery. Not on yelling at his recruits. Tomorrow, Aurelius would speak to Caius on Dead Sea’s behalf instead.

“Let's get you to bed...” Aurelius said. Bending to a knee and scooping Dead Sea up in his arms. “You’ll be far more comfortable there.”

“I think we both will...” Dead added, burying into Aurelius’ chest. The other man chuckled, he was in full agreement. Aurelius had been looking forward to sleeping in this bed with him all day.

He just wasn’t expecting to be carrying a kneecapped Dead Sea into it at four o’clock in the morning.

 


	3. Catch up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelius tries to tend to Nelson's duties on Dead's behalf.

Daybreak rose over Nelson. The lone Legion mongrel they kept yammered loudly at the rising sun. Awakening every soul who slept in the camp.

Aurelius’ eyes peeled open. They were laden with sleep. Slowly he rose up to a sitting position and began picking at the discharge in his eyes. Beside him Dead Sea still slept soundly. Like he hadn’t suffered a great trauma only hours earlier.

With Alexus gone, somebody would have to watch over Nelson throughout Dead’s recovery. A job Aurelius would be more than happy to do. He rose from the bed and began quietly putting his uniform back on. Not wanting to disturb his slumbering boyfriend.

He exited without a word. Leaving Dead Sea to sleep peacefully. The recruits needed to be fed and given any orders Dead Sea had set out. Presumably the barracks would have notes on what needed to be done and when today. When he stepped outside though Aurelius bumped right into a recruit, knocking the young man to the floor.

Caius grunted as the dust around him settled. The Centurion quickly helping him back to his feet. Patting Caius' uniform to get the sand off of it.

“Recruit Caius, were you waiting outside of the door?” Aurelius quizzed him. When the recruit guiltily lowered his head, Aurelius had his answer. “Why, Caius? Your Decanus shouldn't be being bothered right now.”

The recruit kicked at the sand. Sending a pebble scuttling. His shoulders shrugged and he kept his gaze away from Aurelius'. Only when Aurelius addressed him again did Caius submit to answering.  
  
“...I wanted-...I just wanted to say I'm sorry...” Caius whispered, sniffling loudly. “It's all my fault he was shot!” He wailed, bursting into tears. Hugging Aurelius tightly around his midriff. The larger man exhaled loudly, placing a hand atop of Caius' mousey brown hair. Giving it a gentle ruffle.

“Caius... Don't get so upset, please...” Aurelius told him, kneeling down to became head to head level with him. “Dead Sea isn't mad at you. But he needs time to get better, you see? He had a nasty couple of injuries, Caius. So he may seem grumpy, but that's just because he's very sore, you know?”

The boy nodded quietly. Showing he understand with another sniffle and wiping his eyes.

“That's the spirit.” Aurelius smiled, getting up again. “Now be on your way.” With that taken care of, Aurelius strode on into Dead's barracks.

It felt strange to enter this place and not see the Decanus standing there. Glowering away with his arms folded tight. Aurelius found himself remaining in the entrance of the dark home. Feeling so out of place here with no Dead Sea. This was like intruding to Aurelius. He wanted to be in and out. Quickly grabbing the clipboard that lay on Dead’s desk.

According to Dead’s notes there was a supply drop due. But Aurelius noticed underneath this was a indentation in brackets. Stating _‘Hunt with Attila at Nine am. Chances of drop unlikely.’_

He blinked at such a baffling addition. Was this camp really being ignored...? Aurelius had honestly assumed Dead Sea was just managing his rations poorly. Or the recruits were stealing. But to discover Dead Sea may have simply been forgotten about ... The Centurion grumbled from the back of his throat. Deciding to take care of this as soon as Dead had gotten better.

A knocking on the door alerted Aurelius into dropping the clipboard. Cursing in surprise as he scrambled to grab hold of it. As he passed the bag he’d dumped earlier he quickly ducked a hand into it. Eager to retrieve his smokes and hide them in his tunic pocket. Aurelius strode over and opened the door. Greeted by scout Attila.

Attila looked so much thinner from what Aurelius could remember. His dark eyes sunken and tired. His dark spotted skin looked red and raw, clearly the boy had been out in the sun too long lately. The Centurion offered Attila a smile, but the scout didn’t return one.

“Centurion. The men are squabbling over the water rations. Best you come diffuse, Sir.” Attila explained. Sighing, Aurelius nodded and followed the boy towards the recruit barracks.

Sure as dammit, Aurelius witnessed three recruits squabbling over the last three water bottles. Mirus, Filius and a much older legionary. He must’ve been one of Nelson’s first recruits. Before the rangers of Charlie began picking them off, one by one. But Aurelius saw clearly that this older man had been bullying the smaller, weaker ones for some time now. Out muscling them all to take their fair share of the dwindling rations and Aurelius wouldn’t stand for it.

He took confident strides forward. Clearing his throat to address the bickering men. They all stopped their arguing, freezing up at the sight of the towering tall man.

Aurelius folded his bulking arms against his chest. Wearing his most furious scowl. Mirus and Filius quietly backed away, letting the older man scoop up his takings with a smirk. But Aurelius was having none of that, grabbing the man’s shoulder with an iron grip.

“I’ll take those, thank you.” Aurelius growled. The recruit whimpered and handed the water bottles over. Including his own. “This camp has enough problems as it is. Don’t cause more.” Aurelius sternly told him, before handing his water bottle back to him. Filius and Mirus receiving theirs next. The boys nodded their appreciation and scuttled off. Not wanting to risk losing their rations once more.

The scout nodded his appreciation. Once the older recruit had skulked off in a huff.

“Thank you, Centurion.” Attila said in an exhaled breath. “Normally he just bullies us all out of our food. I’ve taken to eating in my crows nest since.”

Attila looked around. Frowning when he spotted something peculiar. “Sir? Why is Caius lurking around the home there...?”

Again with this ... Aurelius sighed and patted Attila’s shoulder pad. Indicating he would take care of it. Making his way back over to Caius, Aurelius called his name getting the boy’s attention.

“Caius? What did I tell you earlier?” Aurelius asked, speaking to him the way a parent would to a child.

“...Please can I see ‘im...?” Caius whined, placing his hand on the shut tight door. Like a dog whimpering to be let back inside. His green eyes wide and pleading.

“Caius...”

“Please? I wanna see ‘im... Tell ‘im I’m sorry...”

Aurelius sighed. But decided to grant his request. Figuring it’d do both him and Dead Sea some good to be in each other’s company.

“Alright, come on in. But! You need to be quiet... Your Decanus may still be asleep.” Aurelius instructed. Caius’ insistent nodding allowed Aurelius to let him in. Safely knowing he would behave.  
  


* * *

The room was dark. Caius saw Aurelius had pulled the tattered curtains to, blocking the sun out. He nearly stumbled over a discarded bottle, letting out a surprise yip. Aurelius shushed him harshly, herding him towards the bedroom of the house. There was a figure under the covers, breathing slowly and heavily. Caius approached, some gentle persuasion from Aurelius following to get him to whisper his Decanus’ name.

“De- Decanus?” Caius stammered. He watched the lump under the bed shift, revealing a very tired and pale Dead Sea. He blinked, then looked to Aurelius, then Caius.

“He wanted to see you, Dead Sea. ...He’s been very worried.” Aurelius explained. Kneeling by Dead Sea’s bed. The blonde grumbled, but Aurelius’ smile was enough to sway him to allow company. Caius stepped forward.

“How ya feelin’...?” Caius asked. Placing his hands on Dead Sea’s soft mattress, edging himself closer to him.

“I have had better days.” Dead Sea replied bitterly. “I’ll say that.” He saw Caius’ fearful flinch, sighing to himself. “I mean... I’m getting better. Thank you.”

“See Caius?” Aurelius said with a smile. “He’s fine. Your Decanus just needs rest.”

Caius looked away from the centurion. His eyes focused on his own hands. Swallowing down the fearful lump in his throat for what was coming next.

“I’m sorry, Decanus Dead Sea.” Caius whimpered. Head hanging low in shame. “It’s all my fault you got shot! Ya hate me now because I ruined the patrol!”

The Centurion acted to try and scoot Caius out of the bedroom pronto. But Dead Sea raised his hand and shook his head. Requesting Caius to stay.

“Caius...” Dead Sea exhaled loudly. His finger and thumb pinching and rubbing the bridge of his wide nose. “I am not ... I am not angry. Especially not with you.” He nodded when the recruit raised his head in shock, confirming this. “It was an honest mistake. You were not to know such a dangerous threat would actually be up there, nor would I have been shot. But I did tell you to stay in the group... Do you understand now why I cannot stress the importance of staying together enough?”

“Yes Decanus Dead Sea...”

“Good. Consider this a lesson, boy. Never leave the group. That is how we lose our brothers, through foolishly straying and becoming an easy target for cowardly snipers. Go on now, I’m sure you don’t want to cooked up in here with me all day.”

Though reluctant to leave his side at first, Caius was eventually encouraged to go on.

“Get well soon Decanus Dead Sea...” Caius whined. Patting the bed sheets dangerously close to Dead’s injured knee under the covers. The Decanus did stiffen, but when no sting of pain followed Caius’ touch he slowly eased. Caius departed with a final wave and a smile.

Aurelius shook his head. His own smile showing. Such a sweet boy. He was glad Dead Sea spared him from the previous Decanus’ wrath. The old Decanus despised Caius care free nature. Eventually demanding Caius’ execution when a bout of his Tourette’s landed Caius in hot water. Thankfully, Dead Sea stepped in.

Nelson was known for being a camp of Legion misfits. Unseasoned and clumsy. But Aurelius knew Dead Sea would soon have these boys shaped into full fledged legionaries in no time.

“Recruit Caius is a kindred spirit, no?” Aurelius said with a small laugh. “He’s a positive energy in this camp.”

“He’s something alright.” Dead grunted in response. Readjusting his position under the covers, with some help from Aurelius in doing so. “Gods ... It’s amazing. How simply having no function in a single arm can render you so helpless.”

“Try breaking both of your wrists.” Aurelius chuckled, gently settling himself on the empty side of Dead Sea’s bed. Starting to thread his fingers through Dead Sea’s blonde hair. Smirking when Dead made a soft grunting noise from the back of his throat.

“You did that, Riley?”

Aurie nodded. His brain racking to find the exact event leading up to the injury.

“I was ... Still a Decanus I believe? Somewhere in twenty two sixty. ...I was Twenty... Seven yes! Twenty Seven. And I had to try and best somebody in a fist fight. ‘Until the death’ wasn’t really introduced until the late seventies. Anyway so I had to spar with somebody. Who do I have to beat in a punch out? Go on, guess.”

Dead’s left shoulder gave the shrug it could. The wounded right one staying still in the sling.

“Tiberius fucking Rex.” Aurelius laughed, shaking his own head in disbelief to. “He was a Decanus too at the time. And he would do just about anything to keep himself one step ahead of me. The chance to punch my lights out was something Tiberius was frighteningly eager to do.”

“Why _does_ he hate you so, Aurelius...?”

Dead Sea interrupted. By now he was laying his head on Aurelius’ chest. Fingers gently tracing circles in his shirts fabric.

“I don’t know. His own insecurity? Fear of replacement should he fall in his prime? The fact I’ve still a head of hair while pushing fifty?”

Dead Sea giggled. Aurelius loved hearing that laugh. Such a rare blessing to behold.

“I do wish you would let your hair grow.” Dead Sea grumbled “You look so nice when you don’t try and scalp yourself so.”

“You know I can’t stand having my hair too overgrown. Anyway- Tiberius. He’s itching to kill me. Hungry for blood. To see me on that floor, out cold. Fight kicks off. Tiberius swings for me, catching me straight in the jaw. He’s always been a big man, Dead Sea. So yeah- It fucking hurt.”

The smaller pulled his face. Not particularly enjoying a story about Aurelius getting so violently attacked.

“He hits again. And again. This time though, I catch him off guard. Gave him a good four knuckles in his temple for his troubles. Rex hits the floor like a brick. Doesn’t get back up. It’s presumed he’s out for the count, meaning I’m the winner. But as I step over him to meet with the arena guardian. Tiberius suddenly comes to life! Grabs hold off my legs and just-“

Aurelius made a whistling sound. Motioning a fall with his right in sync with the whistle. Ending it with a ‘Boosh’ noise as his hand landed flat on the covers.

“I stupidly tried breaking the fall by putting my hands out. Heavy bastard like me...? Kissed my wrist bones goodbye that day.”

Dead offered a sympathetic head tilt. Giving the mentioned wrist a gentle pat. Even if the injury occurred nearly two decades ago.

“So really. If you think about...” Dead Sea said next. “...You broke your own wrists.”

“No. I told you, Dead. He tripped me up!”

“But you put your hands out. Had you not done that your wrists would have been fine.”

“Sure! And smash up my face instead? My nose is fucked enough, Dead Sea.”

Aurelius rubbed the bent bridge of his nose. The cartilage had never healed correctly from so many, many pops and breaks it had endured over Aurelius’ life time. Dead Sea always commented how much he loved his nose though. Saying he thought it was cute. Being crocked.

“I can’t think of an injury- Besides this current one, where I was left incapacitated.” Dead Sea responded finally from Aurelius tale. He pondered quietly, nothing major sprung out at him.

“...Didn’t you get shot in the head when you were seventeen?”

“I wasn’t really shot in the head. It sort of...” Dead Sea rolled his wrist multiple times. Trying to find a way to explain this particular injury he received. “It sort of- Clipped the top of my skull...Blood. Everywhere.” He finally explained. A small exploding motion made with his fingers to emphasize.

Aurelius couldn’t help but begin threading his fingers through Dead’s blond hair. Trying to find evidence of a scar. The exact thing he was looking for was a discrete patch of hair. That parted way for a pale chicken scratch scar.

“Would you like to look at the scar on my manhood as well?” Dead Sea retorted in a sarcastic manner. The other’s raised right brow spoke a hundred responses to that comment.

“How did you even do that?” Aurelius asked. Tone exasperated as he made himself comfortable beside Dead Sea. Well- Aurelius knew how his beloved did such an absurd thing. But the retelling and watching Dead’s cheeks flush, as he struggled to admit to his fetish? Hysterical.

The environment of the room was soft and light. Both the men sharing humiliating stories. Laughing as they had playful exchanges. Aurelius missed this when he had long stretching nights in Cottonwood. Labouring over his never ending paperwork in the dead of night. Nobody to accompany him but his own thoughts. Time with Dead Sea was what Aurelius waited impatiently for. Positive the smaller man shared the motion.

Low grumbling ceased their laughter. Both men’s eyes slowly swivelled to the source of the sound. Dead Sea’s gut. Dead Sea carried a look of shame. Clearly embarrassed by his never ceasing need to eat. Aurelius flashed a smile in response. Giving Dead’s good shoulder a reaffirming squeeze.

“I don’t know about you, but I could eat a Deathclaw right now.” He chuckled. “Do you want something too?” A sheepish nod from the other confirmed what Aurelius was expecting. He heaved himself from the bed and ambled his way towards the small kitchen.

The kitchen itself hardly even counted as a full room. There was no kitchen flooring. Just the same thread bare carpet that ran throughout the house. Four worn countertops and a fridge that was stained a jaundice yellow. Aurelius wasn’t even sure if the stove worked any more. A quick switch of the knobs and the gas burner sprung to life. The NCR must've fixed it, before Dead Sea and his legionaries tore through this camp. Killing every last one of the Republic's dogs.

Scrummaging around in the falling apart cupboards. Aurelius managed to find a rusted old saucepan. The bottom of it crusted over with years and years of burned on gunk. It’d have to do.A box of dried macaroni cheese was pulled from the shelf. Recognised by it’s faded sickly green

“Just add water.” Aurelius mumbled. Quoting the slogan that was slapped across the eyesore packaging.

“What are you making?” Dead Sea called from the bedroom.

“Mac and cheese!” Aurelius said right back. There was a brief pause before Dead Sea responded again. Like he was mulling over the idea.

“Sure. I could eat that.”

“Good!” Aurelius answered with a short laugh. Ripping open the carton and pouring the dried pasta and clumps of powdered cheese into the pan. “Because that’s what you’re having.”

Submerging the dried mixture in water, Aurelius kicked up the biggest gas ring on the stove. It took a few clicks of the gas ignition. But eventually the flares roared up with a mighty _whoosh_. Now... All he had to do was wait. Wait for this slop to congeal into something edible.

While he waited Aurelius wondered the home’s interior. It was an upgrade from Dead’s rickety shack he called a barracks. The ventilation certainly was. Lighting left a lot to be desired, considering Dead Sea’s obsession with boarding up all his windows. Shutting off all the natural light sources. The only other room in this home was the bedroom, where Dead Sea currently resided. The other being a small bathroom, which only contained a toilet and a sink that spewed up black water.

Enough head space too. No more bruises on his forehead for a few weeks.

Aurelius re-entered Dead Sea’s domain. Sitting by his bedside reassuring him their dinner will be ready soon. As he caught the look of growing hunger in his eyes.

“Can’t say I’ve ever made this ‘Mac and cheese’ before.” Aurelius softly said. Sliding himself back down on the bed beside Dead Sea. “I’m more of a braising steak man myself.”

“This is all we live off now. Pre war tat.” Dead Sea said, following up with a sigh. Shaking his head solemnly. “If it’s not this low nutrition rubbish, it’s wilted two week old vegetables.” A comforting hair ruffle was offered to Dead Sea. Along with a sympathetic smile.  
  


* * *

“Now I’m not sure what it’s going to taste like.” Aurelius forewarned Dead. As he placed a plastic dinner tray onto his lap. The food was piping hot. Though it did not look especially appealing. It looked like orange bloatfly guts really. But Dead Sea gratefully stabbed a good few pasta curls into his fork. Then inserting it into his mouth. “...Well...?” Aurelius asked. Raising his brows anxiously.

“...It’s lovely.” Dead Sea replied. “Thank you.”

The bed creaked as Aurelius sat down on it beside Dead. With his own plate of cheesy goo.

“Well thank you. You’re a terrible liar though.” Aurelius said with a chuckle. Yup- It tasted horrible. One single mouthful confirmed that for the Centurion. It tasted exactly like wallpaper paste. “Don’t spare my feelings. I know it’s-“

He watched in a mix of both awe and slight horror, as Dead Sea was shovelling in mouthfuls of the stuff. Like he’d never been fed before. “...Bad.”

“Tastes just fine to me.” Dead spoke in mid chew.

“You’ve a cast iron stomach then.” Aurelius shook his head as he spoke. “I think it tastes like paste.”

“Paste is nice.” Dead said in response. “I used to live off of it as a boy. J-...I would eat it often. Nice on bread, actually.”  
  
“Not food paste.” Aurelius corrected him, swirling his fork around the orange slop on his plate.

“...Then what other kind of paste? Wallpaper?!” Dead Sea's expression seemed to slowly shift through the stages of grief. Denial. Bargaining. Then unsure acceptance. “...Why do you know what wallpaper paste tastes like.”

“Long story. Another Tiberius related one.”

“Ah.”

The two sat in silence. Neither quite sure how to carry the conversation on from that. Dead Sea finished off the last scraps of his meal.  
  
“...So tell me why you ate paste.”

Night fell.

Most of the recruits all retired for the night. Appointing Mirus in charge of the night watch. Come four am, Canus would take over. Then those two would sleep during the dawn of the new day, as the well rested recruits took over. A system Dead Sea introduced to ensure his camp was secure, while everyone got a fair share of rest. More often than not though, Dead Sea would just take the night watch everyday of the week. Not enjoying the thought of a lone sixteen year old with a scrap based gun defending his assets.

Only one building in Nelson had its lights on. The home Dead Sea and Aurelius rested in. Laughter filled the walls of their residence. Aurelius' loud booming laughter overpowering the maniacal cackle of Dead Sea. The two men were lain back against the cream coloured pillows. A duvet thrown over them both for warth. The space between their two bodies occupied by a box filled with various letters Dead Sea had received over the months. None other than from the NCR.

“Read another, go on.” Dead Sea wheezed. Struggling to draw in breath from his fit of laughter.

“It's not that funny, Dead.” Aurelius said. Though he himself couldn't control his throaty chuckles. Dead's laughter was only making his own worse. His laughter was additive. “Alright one more.” Aurelius rummaged in the box, retrieving one written on a tattered piece of paper.

“Oh. That's from the fool up the road. What is his name again...?” He asked himself, tapping the side of his jaw with his index finger. “Mekko, Marion...Milo- Milo! Him, yes. He's no fun, put that one back.”

Aurelius buried his hand back into the box. Taking hold of a few more official looking letters. Beginning to frown at what the type said on them all.

“Dead Sea half of these are just like you've got a pen pal over in Forlorn Hope. Have you the major finally run out of things to argue about?” Aurelius shook his head in disbelief.

“Hm. No. They're from December. Holidays are slow, couriers work less but charge more... May as well make your letters worth sending. And it's too cold to go out and kill them all. Besides... I learned a lot about something called Hanukkah- It's a celebration. Here, look!”

He opened up one of the folded letters. Showing Aurelius an impressive sketch of a nine branched candelabrum. A five point hexagram centred in the middle of the drawing.

“It's called a menorah. He drew that, I was rather impressed.” Dead admitted, folding the paper up and sliding it back into the letter.

“So... You two just discuss your personal lives when it's too cold to fight?”

“It's either threaten Ranger half a brain calling me every variation of a snake he can think of, or listen to teenage boys laugh at drawings of male genitalia they made in the sand.” Dead Sea shrugged. “We go right back to threats and demands come February.”

“...That's weird. Really weird.”

“More weird than eating paste?”

Dead got a playful, gentle bop to the healthy shoulder for that comment. Hardly a tap though, Aurelius not wanting to accidentally harm his wounded boyfriend.

“Now go on. Read another, do the one from station Charlie! Before I massacred them all from it!”

Aurelius smirked and held up the requested letter, clearing his throat and flicking the paper dramatically. Putting on a terrible feminine voice.

_“This is a warning to you Legion Rat!-”_

More laughter erupted from the house. Aurelius never could finish, the two men just couldn't contain their laughter any more. The last thing said was Dead Sea's murmur of _'I love you, Aurelius...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me @ dholes on tumblr to chat about idiot faux romans


	4. Fond Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Aurelius' visit is coming. So Aurelius gets Dead sea to do the same. (Nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at ut and you all must deal with it.

Excited yelling and playful bickering were what woke up both Dead Sea and Aurelius. Aurelius grunted, his eyes peeling open as the noise became far too apparent to ignore. Biting back his smoke deprived curses. Dead on the other hand, choose to ignore it regardless of rising volume. Pulling the warm duvet over his messy blond hair. Aurelius placed his hand onto the center of his back. Beginning to gently shake him awake.

“Dead?”

Nothing. He jiggled him slightly more, repeating his name again. Then again. Doing it until finally, with a very annoyed growl, Dead Sea removed the covers from his head.

“What?”

“Come on. Get up.” Aurelius instructed him. He himself getting out of the bed and stretching his right arm above his head. 

“I can’t.”

“And why's that?” 

Dead blinked. A look of  _ ‘Are you honestly asking me that?’ _ across his face. Followed by a very slow blink and a gesture towards his wounded legs.

“Alright.” Aurelius said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “But you should get some fresh air. It’ll do you good, see your men. And them the same, I bet they’re all worried about you and eager to see you.”

“And they can’t see me at an acceptable time…” Dead grumbled. Trying to sneakily replace the covers over his body. Aurelius wasn’t to be fooled though. Grabbing the covers and whipping them right off of him. 

“Hey!”

“Up. Now, lazy.” Aurelius told him. Going to fetch his own and Dead’s clothing. Dead Sea wouldn’t need his full armour. Instead fetching over a fresh shirt, pteruges and his boots. “Get dressed.” Aurelius told him, throwing the shirt at Dead’s face. Ignoring the various latin curses Dead Sea snarled in response. 

Aurelius stepped out out of house once dressed. Taking in a lungful of the morning air. Itching for a smoke, but with nowhere to go for one. He’d have to disappear for a good few minutes, make sure none of the recruits noticed. Or worse-  _ Dead Sea did _ . Dead knew of his habits. The drinking, then the smoking. But kept it to himself. He still bothered Aurelius about it. Insisting he  _ needed _ to stop.  _ ‘What if you get caught by someone other than me?!’ Then what?!’ He’d cry.   _ Aurelius huffed to himself, rubbing both his biceps with crossed over arms. He was becoming nangy just imagining Dead’s outburst. 

“Ave, Centurion!” Mirus greeted him in passing. Going to begin the morning patrol with Argentum close behind him. These two teenagers stuck together like glue. Mirus was the established ‘leader’ among the boys. The newish older legionnaire whos name he didn’t care to learn was a social outcast. The recruits mainly banded together, following Mirus’ lead in most everything they did. 

“Good morning, Mirus.” Aurelius responded. Immediately ceasing his nervus arm rubbing. “You’ll be pleased to know your Decanus is recovering well.”

“Great! When can he go back to his barracks…?” The young man asked “We...We kind of…”

“Miss him…?” Aurelius queried, finishing his sentence. The look of slight embarrassment confirmed he’d got the wording just right. “I understand, boy. He’s looked after you all these coming months.”

“Yeah. We just… Miss him. Even all his yelling and threats.”

Argentum nodded in agreement. A quiet boy, rarely spoke more than three words. Unless it was whispered in Mirus’ ear.

“He may be willing to see you today. I said you all would want to speak to him. Keep morale up.”

“That’s great, Centurion.” Mirus gasped. “Argy! Dead Sea’s going to be coming to see us.” His friend nodded rapidly. A large smile on his pale face. 

“Off you go on patrol then.” Aurelius then said. Eager to get them out of his hair as soon as he could. The time window of his chance to smoke diminishing every passing second.

“Yeah. Me and Argy are going to go together, Sir.”

A brow rose from Aurelius. Knowing patrol was more or less a one man job. These two boys- Like glue. Always one tailing after the other. Aurelius knew that if he entered the recruits barracks one night, he would probably find them both cuddled up in the same bed together. It wasn’t his place to ask though. Letting the two boys scuttle off.

He peered around the camp after the boys left. Not a soul in sight. The fires of the camp were dimming down, needing more fuel to feed upon. The legion mongrel fast asleep under the steps of the barracks, soft grunts escaping its maw. Dreaming of a chase it so longed for. 

The camp was empty. The others were asleep. As was Dead Sea. Finally, Aurelius had his alone time. Cigarettes quickly pocketed, the Centurion bustled his way towards the far end of Nelson. Out of sight, away from the prying eyes of his short lover and his gang of youthful tearaways. His first smoke in nearly forty eight hours. 

Sweet Mars did he need this.

Sparking up the cigarette via use of the dimming fires. Aurelius eased his large body down beside the overturned shipping container. Putting vice to his lip. Finally able to sate his cravings.

The first drag was rough on his chest. His starved body tensing with a shudder. Such a sudden influx of his much needed nicotine. The inner clawing was finally satisfied after his third drag. With the healthy dose of smoke Aurelius sucked into his lungs, he finally began to unwind. 

Stress ebbing away with each inhale. Aurelius was at peace. 

Or so he thought.

A twig snapped in close proximity to him. Aurelius sat up with a start. Four paws, sniffing on the ground. He relaxed again, it was the lowly mongrel. 

“You're smoking!” Came a startled young squeak. Aurelius choked on the smoke he had inhaled. Wheezing and spluttering in front of the three recruits who had discovered him. 

Mirus, Argentum and Caius. All staring at him with large judging eyes. His cigarette was thrown to the ground, followed by being squashed under his boot. Trying to hide his crime with futile effort.  Smoke smouldered from the heel sized crater in the dry earth. All boy’s eyes looking from it back to Aurelius.

“...R-Recruits.” Aurelius slowly greeted them, the aftermath of his choking fit making strain on his throat. “Sho- Shouldn’t ...You be on patrol?”

“We were going, sir. Then we saw you and wanted to see where you were going. You’re here. Smoking.”

“...Perhaps you should learn to not meddle in other people’s business, recruits.”

“Decanus Dead Sea is going to be so mad. He  _ hates _ smoking.”

Aurelius reacted instantly. Reaching out and grabbing Mirus by the scruff of his neck scarf. Pulling him in and putting around him and showing him a strained grin. Mirus flinched fearfully, but found himself surprised when no beating of any kind came.

“Mirus- It’s Mirus right? Listen to me now, Mirus. We don’t need to go telling tales. Especially not to Dead Sea. Definitely not him…” Out of the corner of his eye, Aurelius caught one of the boys running away.  “ _ Fuck. _ ” He hissed, throwing himself from Mirus and racing after the other recruit. 

Argentum panted heavily as he ran. They were in so much trouble. They were going to be punished for catching a Centurion disobeying Caesar’s law. The thundering of steel toe boots came bounding after him, much to the boy’s increasing terror. A great force was immediately grabbing on top of him, bringing Argentum to the floor. Dust scattering around them. Argentum found himself face to face with Aurelius, who was keeping him pinned to the floor.

“Don’t run away from me.” The Centurion told him sternly. Finally letting him up when Argentum nodded fearfully. Aurelius clicked his fingers, summoning the remaining two legionaries to his side. Looking like scolded children. “Now...I think there’s been a small misundersta-”

“Aurelius?”

All four men slowly craned their heads towards the window of the nelson home. There in the semi boarded window, was a very concerned Dead Sea.The window was about the bed he had left Dead in. It must’ve taken some effort for the injured man to twist himself around like that. Looking down on them all with cornered eyes. “...What are you doing?”

“Uh-”

  
“Dead Sea!” Mirus cried. “You’re okay!”

“Ave Decanus Dead Sea!” Caius chirped up, after helping poor Armand out from under Aurelius. “Can we come see you?”

  
Dead Sea seemed to swallow. Considering and weighing up the pros and many, many cons of allowing not one, but three excitable recruits into his safe haven. 

“I don’t think-”

“Come on let’s go see him!” Mirus exclaimed, pulling Argentum along with Caius running along after him. 

Aurelius looked to Dead Sea. Sheepishly grinning at the scowl the blond now wore. 

  
“This is your fault. Get in here and get rid of them.” Dead Sea snapped, before having to shut the window and try and get Mirus out of the bedside cupboard.

* * *

 They couldn’t get the recruits out of the house. Instead, they ended up being joined by Leo and Attila. (Or rather, Caius bringing the reclusive Attila inside.) The recruits dragged the chairs from the dining room into the bedroom, sitting in a semi circle around the bedridden Dead Sea. At first Dead Sea looked ready to explode, but after twenty minutes of their company. He softened. Beginning to actually enjoy them being there.

Aurelius took a back seat. Holding a coffee cup of lukewarm tea in his hand. The recruits who confronted him earlier had completely forgotten about the smoking incident, much to his relief. Watching from afar as Dead Sea invited the recruits to a game of chess. All of them vs him. To ‘Give them a fair chance of winning’ in Dead Sea’s own words.

 

The recruits elected Leo as their leader. Dubbing him the smartest. That and the fact he was the only one who knew the actual rules of chess. Dead Sea didn’t want a whole game of ‘Who's this one’, ‘What does this one do?’, ‘Why is the horse only a head?’. 

 

As the four watched over the game, Attila took to the large armchair. Admittedly glad to be out of the scorching sun to give his spotted skin a break. A drink of water poured from the tap by his side.

 

Leo and the others whispered excitedly to one another. Plotting their every move against Dead Sea’s chess placement. The Decanus could only chuckle. As he caught Aurelius gaze in the doorway, the two exchanged a discreet smile. A silent agreement between the two that tonight, when all the recruits were gone … They would spend the night together… Properly.

 

“Move there.” Mirus whispered in Leo’s ear. “Move the little funny thing.”

 

“The pawn?” Leo quizzed. “A pawn can’t take a rook.”

“Why not? It’s just a castle? Knights in stories stormed them all the time- Oh move your knight instead!”

Dead Sea’s eyes rolled at their babbling. In the time it took Leo to eventually move a pawn, Dead had already calculated his next seven moves. The recruits were just that simple to beat. 

“That your final move, boys?”

“Uhm...Yes, sir.”

“Wonderful.” 

Dead Sea picked up his queen piece- And comically began knocking over all of Leo’s poorly placed figures. Making a ‘Doo, doo, doo’ sound as he checked each piece. 

All the recruits starred in bewilderment. Which slowly transitioned into looks of bitter defeat. So adamant they could’ve won this time. Caius was the only recruit to not wear his brothers looks of anguish. His consisted of deep thought, as he stared at the conquered chessboard.  Dead Sea was too busy reveling in his yet another victory over the boys. Too busy to watch Caius go into his pouch and dig out a blue, fuzzy worm shaped toy. 

“Worm beats everything!” He cried. Immediately slamming the blue toy onto the chessboard. Pieces scattering across the bed, taking both Dead Sea and the recruits by surprise. Even Attila jolted awake and Aurelius was prompted to re enter the room.

“...Worm does not ‘beat everything’.” Dead Sea managed to state. Shaking off his disbelief at actually saying those words. 

“Ye it does, sir.” Caius countered. Completely unphased. “Look at it. It’s wel big. Bigger than the queen piece so it wins!”

“That is not-”

“Actually, Dead Sea…” Aurelius interrupted. Beginning a slow, confident pace into the bedroom “...There isn’t a rule saying a giant blue worm can’t be put into play.” 

“Don’t you dare encourage this!” Dead growled, pointing an accusing finger his way. To which only steered Aurelius on. 

“I’m not doing anything. Just stating a fact, Dead Sea.”

“You cannot just change the rules!”

“The games two hundred years old. Who cares about rules now a days?”

“I do! Without rules we only have anarchy! Nothing good ever comes from that!”

Aurelius snorted abruptly. Boorish laughter following. Giving his grumpy partner a light slap on the back to humor him. (As light as it was meant, Dead Sea still grunted painfully.)

“You should hear yourself.” Aurelius chuckled.Settling himself down on the slowly filling bedspace. “Come on recruits. I think after that horrible loss to you all, your Decanus needs his rest.”

“I did not lo-”

“Aren’t you tired, Dead Sea.” Came the nudge from Aurelius “You’re very  _ eager _ to ‘sleep’ ”

“...Yes. I suppose I am.” The Decanus finally conceded. Catching Aurelius implication. “Begone. All of you. Now.”

The recruits were quick to start hustling off of the bed. A chime of ‘Goodbye sirs’ filling the room as each one departed. Attila and Caius were the last to leave. The younger of the two having to be bundled away by Attila after various whines of not wanting to go yet. Three minutes later, the house was down to two once more.

“Gods…” Dead Sea sighed. Beginning the grueling collection of his scattered chess pieces. Tired of always losing his treasured sections. For a long time they were forced to use a cap with a star on it for an extra pawn piece. The missing pawn eventually turned up in the fridge...Somehow. Pieces all collected up and placed aside, Dead Sea flopped into his pillows. Aurelius laying down beside him, a goofy smile on his face. “I’m still mad at you.” Dead sea told him sternly. 

“Why?”

“You ruined my chess game.”

“You ruined your own chess game.” Aurelius smirked, giving a playful poke to the man’s round stomach. “Let them have their strange fun.”

Dead Sea shook his head. Letting the other’s hand gently roam his belly. A low rumble came from the back of his throat as Aurelius dipped lower. Fingers creeping towards Dead’s semi exposed waistline. 

One slight touch to the man’s hip bones forced a jerked whimper from the blond. His thighs beginning to tremble and his breath hitching, as Aurelius tenderly stroked and teased. Wanting to hear more of those pleading whines. 

“S-Stop!” Dead Sea gasped. “You’re a tease!”

“I know. And you love it.” Aurelius replied, with another finger tracing the left side of Dead’s hip. Then his lips began working on the left side of Dead Sea’s neck. Planting kisses down the length of it. Again Dead whined, his free hand’s fingers gripping onto the faded mattress.  Aurelius made sure to take great care. Keeping Dead’s wounded right side steady, as he nipped and sucked on the tender flesh. Dead shuddered as Aurelius hooked two thumbs under Dead’s shirt, slowly lifting revealing more of the man’s round stomach. 

A slow descent towards his navel began. Finger tips barely touching his sensitive flesh. Another shudder and whimper from Dead Sea prompted Aurelius to begin kissing lower, along the dusting of hair from his navel to his lower region. 

“Urgh- Aah!” Dead moaned loudly. His hips bucked. Aurelius applied a little weight to them, keeping Dead Sea in place. 

“You’re a stressed man.” Dead Sea said. His voice hushed against his lover’s skin. “...Let me help you relax…”Dead Sea tried to speak. But Aurelius’ fingers pressed into his lips, shushing his protest. His belt was slowly unlooped. Sliding it from around Dead’s hips watching the tight fitting pteruges losen. Slowly they were slid off, revealing Aurelius’ prize still in its package.

His large hands ran down to Dead Sea’s thick thighs. Caressing them lovingly. Rubbing circles inwards, dangerously close to the man’s crotch. His weight helped keep Dead Sea’s body still enough, preventing injury through his vigorous wriggling. Aurelius knew full well the Decanus couldn’t do much, Dead’s injuries saw to that. But…

A thumb began tracing the outline of the other’s cock. Dead’s top row of teeth bit down hard on his lip. Aurelius continued his featherlight touch. Driving Dead Sea wild. The tight shorts he wore soon tenting, with whines from Dead Sea to get them off of him. Aurelius nipped at Dead Sea’s neck again. Leaving deep purple marks against the once untouched pink flesh. He desperately wanted to leave his mark on his lover’s chest too, but the slinged arm was making such a want too difficult. 

“Shhh …” Aurelius hummed rhythmically. “Let me treat you. It’s been a rough week.” His strokes getting deeper, rubbing from the tip down to the base of his shaft. Stroking and tugging until the tip of the restricted cock left a damp spot on his grey shorts. He dipped past his cock, down to the man’s balls. Starting to rub clockwise deeply into each one. Making Dead Sea squirm and curl his toes, all while moaning loudly and continued his latin curses.

“Pl-Please… Off?” Dead Sea gasped, his once deep voice cracking under the strain. Eyes big, blue and pleading. “Please?”

Then did Aurelius finally hook his thumb into his waistband and ease the shorts off. Dead’s cock sprung free from its cage. Getting himself atop of Dead Sea and straddling his chest, Aurelius lightly took hold of the other’s aching member. Rubbing over the tip of it with his thumb, pushing against the slit to get more noise from Dead Sea. Aurelius leaned his head down, licking a strip from the base of his warm shaft to to the cut head of his cock. Taking extra care to push his rough tongue against an old scar. The same one they had laughed over the previous night. Dead Sea cried out the Centurion’s name, bucking his hips forcing more cock into Aurelius mouth.

He heard Dead Sea curse in latin as he sucked. His voice hushed as he tried to bite his own tongue.Not wishing to be heard saying such profanity. Aurelius smirked at his boyfriend’s desperation. Watching his back arc and twist, weighed down by Aurelius’ frame. Unable to even crane himself upwards to watch what he was up to. Only feel his warm, velvet mouth around his throbbing cock.

“I want…” Dead rasped, trying to crane his trembling body upwards. “I wannn-Ahh!” He couldn’t finish as Aurelius pulled up his cock with a long suck. 

“What do you want, my dear Dead Sea?” Aurelius cooed, tracing a finger around the Decanus’ happy trail.

“To- Return the favour…” Dead ran a hand down Aurelius backside through his skirt. Desperate for the other’s thick cock down his throat. “Please.”

“Don’t strain yourself.” Aurelius said. Returning his focus back onto Dead Sea’s manhood. Dragging his tongue over the sensitive slit, watching as Dead threw his head back into his pillows. Screaming Aurelius’ name over and over with each lap up his cock. “Shhh! Dead you’ll wake the whole of Nelson!”

“I don’t care!” 

“Don’t make me gag you.” 

“W-Why don’t you then?”

Aurelius didn’t hesitate with what he did next. Taking the discarded neck scarf of Dead Sea and implementing it as a makeshift gag over his boyfriend’s mouth. Dead’s muffled shouts making Aurelius grin and tap his cheek playfully 

“There you go.” Snickered Aurelius. Returning to his position above his thighs. craning himself back down to Dead Sea’s juttering member. What was desperate for more attention from the other’s mouth. 

Again Aurelius wrapped his mouth around the slick head of the cock. Taking it deep to the back of his throat. Aurelius pulled back and took it forward again. finding a rhythm as he sucked on Dead’s cock.  He was close. The way Aurelius heard Dead’s breath hitch and struggle to maintain itself. 

Slowly pulling up the cock with one long, slow suck. Aurelius heard Dead sea whine and cry under the gag. A fraction of a second after, hot come was pumped down his throat. Aurie pulled back, gasping and coughing. Rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, swallowing hard to ensure it had  _ all _ gone down.

“N-Now…” Aurelius rasped. Turning to face the sated Dead Sea. “How was that, love?”

No response. Dead Sea had fallen asleep, mouth agape while he breathes heavily. 

“Oh come on, Dead sea!” 

“I’ve not come in nearly five weeks...Leave me to rest…”  Came the tired grunt from Dead Sea’s pillows. “When I’m better...I owe you a blow.”

Aurelius tilted his head. Fair enough. Letting himself lat beside the already snoring again Dead Sea. Getting the discarded covers from the floor to pull over them both. 

“Goodnight, Dead sea.” Aurelius said with a smile. Reaching over towards the bedside table, where the side lamp was. As his touched brushed the switch, Dead Sea groaned.

“Aurelius?”

“Yes?” The Centurion replied, hand hovering over the switch. Eager to get the light off, regardless of how poor the source of its light was. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to ...Tell you something…” Dead’s voice was light and faint. Hardly audible if the room were not so quiet. So Aurelius leaned closer, right beside the sleepy blond. His nose inches from Dead’s.

“What?”

“I love you.”

Aurelius’ tired eyes opened slightly more. Not expecting such tenderness from Dead Sea while he was in such an exhausted state. The Centurion smiled softly, rubbing a hand through his partner’s scruffy bedhead hair. 

“I love you too.” Aurelius whispered, planting a soft kiss on Dead’s forehead. “With all my heart.”

* * *

 

 

The week seemed to fly by. Every passing day Dead Sea got stronger from what they all could see. Sometimes he pushed himself too much, resulting in a small stepbacks in his recovery here and there. By week two, Dead Sea had partial mobility in his arm. The Decanus was thrilled to be able to hold Liberator in his dominant hand again. Next he wanted to be mobile again. But he found himself too nervous to try and walk again.

Aurelius was extremely reluctant to leave Dead Sea in his current state. Knowing full well if someone were to attack the recruits would be wiped out with ease by the legion’s enemies. It would be fruitless to try convincing Severus he needed to stay longer, it would only arouse suspicion should uninvited legionaries begin asking questions.

When the halfway point of the new week came around, Aurelius was eager to ensure Dead Sea could get back on his feet. Both literally and metaphorically. He got Dead Sea up early that morning, ignoring the man’s usual morning distemper.

“Why am I awake right now?” Came the frustrated sigh of Dead Sea. While desperately trying to fix his messy hair. 

“You need to try. Today.” Aurelius told him. Throwing off the covers before Dead could even think about pulling them over himself.  “Try to walk. I know you can do it...You need to get up again before I go.” 

Pulling himself upwards and letting his legs dangle over the bed. Dead Sea starred at the matted carpet. It seemed like a hundred meter drop right now. Just waiting to break his ankles and cause more pain than he could possibly imagine.

“I don’t think I’m ready…” 

“Just try. Please...For me.”

Dead looked to Aurelius. Pulled in his lower lip chewing it nervously. Then looking to his freshly bandaged legs. They had gotten progressively better over the weeks. The pain had begun to ease. Maybe it was time to try walking. 

The faintest whimper escaped Dead Sea. Then, he put forward his left foot.

“You’ve got this. Walk to me.” Aurelius instructed, beginning to pace himself back towards the door frame.

Dead Sea obeyed, taking a step now. He instantly wobbled as pressure was applied to his injured leg. Quickly finding his footing, Dead rebalanced himself, then took another step. The another and another. Aurelius began backing up to the desk, while constantly offering moral support as his partner began walking again.

“I walked! By caesar, I can walk!” Dead Sea exclaimed, a smile plastering his round face. “I….Really need a sit down.” The pain didn’t take too long to flood his system again. Not quite ready to go making literal leaps and bounds. He got himself seated back down, giving Aurelius a reassuring smile that he was okay. 

“Good. ...It’s-...It’s great you’re getting better.” Aurelius’ voice was cracking. “That day I saw you. Bloody, pale. Dead Sea I thought you were going to die!” He whined, both his hands placing on Dead’s shoulders. 

The Decanus had no use for the cape sling now. Regaining some mobility in his shoulder blade once more. Though Aurelius simply told Dead Sea to keep it- A memento of that days events. He wasn’t partial to keeping his capes nice anyhow. Unlike most Centurions. “I hardly slept. I didn’t know what I’d do if I’d lost you, Dead Sea.”

“Fight for Caesar...As we are born to do.” Dead Sea spoke so nonchalantly. Truly he felt like he had no worth beyond Caesar’s reign. It hurt Aurelius deeply. But he didn’t show his hurt openly. not when Dead Sea had accomplished something wonderful. 

* * *

By noon Aurelius had to begin his reluctant journey home. His bag only contained food items, so no need to repack them. Instead leaving them here with Dead sea. Letting his recruits have some meals for a few days.

Dead Sea found the strength to see him off.  Using Mirus as a lean on crutch, Argentum right beside him. Far too slender to be able to support the Decanus’ weight, but still wanting to be beside Mirus. 

“Well… Not the stay you were imagining, I’m sure.” Dead sea said, making some.light out of the situation. “Let's hope your next _routine_ _visit_ is not so...Chaotic.”

Aurelius gave a shrug. Slinging his bag around his shoulder. All things considered; He had spent time with Dead sea and watched the boys band together to save their own. That was enough for him. 

“Oh!...Dead sea?"

The man looked up

"Don't forget about your promise!" He said, faking his sterness in the tone.

"Until next time.” he then called. Holding out his large hand in a gesture of parting. He and Dead Sea had made their private goodbyes earlier, his need to hold the smaller man close was sated...For now. “Behave. All of you!” He added, a finger making its way around the semi circle of boys around Dead Sea. “You especially… Decanus.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him!” Giggled Filius. Joined in with various agreements from his friends as Dead sea tutted and shook his head.

And just as quick as he arrived, Aurelius was gone. For far too long Dead sea felt. Already missing him. The Decanus sighed and looked around the sea of equally glum young faces.

“Well… I don’t know about you recruits.” He said, reaching and giving Argentum a playful shake on the shoulder. “But I’d like a rematch at chess! Only this time… I get to have a giant worm too.”

Caius excitedly gasped. Jumping to go and grab his favourite fuzzy worms for the occasion, while Mirus and the others helped get Dead sea back to the house. Where he’d be spending the next five hours trying to beat five recruits at a new, invertebrate themed variation of chess. 


End file.
